Kono Yoru wo Tomete yo
by OnnaZ15
Summary: Sedikit demi sedikit kehidupan pasangan suami-istri  -Sasuke dan Sakura-  mengalami perubahan, setelah hadirnya adik dari Sakura yang kini tinggal satu rumah dengan mereka. Reader Inside  -as Sakura's sister- . Reader PoV. OOC. OC. AU. RnR Pleasee  *kecup


**Kono Yoru wo Tomete yo**

By. OtonaZ15

.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Angst

Summary : Sedikit demi sedikit kehidupan pasangan suami-istri (Sasuke dan Sakura) mengalami perubahan, setelah hadirnya adik dari Sakura yang kini tinggal satu rumah dengan mereka.

**Reader Inside (as Sakura's sister). Reader PoV. OOC. OC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo. **

**A/N: ***nangis dipojokan* Teman-teman, aku numpang berteduh di rate T. Saya sedang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab, hiks… Sepertinya, tanpa sadar saya punya bakat membuat sinetron. Karya saya kemarin diminta pertanggung jawabannya untuk dilanjutkan (padahal itu udah sekuel dari cerita pertama saya (==;;) ). Tapi saya buntu….*nangis kejer* Suatu saat kalau ilham mampir ke otak saya, saya akan lanjutkan Fic itu.

Kebetulan nih, saya lagi sering dengerin lagunya **Juju **(penyanyi J-pop wanita) judulnya **Kono yoru wo tomete yo**. Nyentuh banget…. Angst banget (?) … Akhirnya terciptalah imajinasi cerita ini di otak saya. Fic penebus dosa saya *mundur teratur*

Oia, saya nyoba Reader Inside, Reader Pov ; maksudnya yang baca disini jadi adiknya Sakura dan Pov-nya dari reader (Si adik). Bayangkan dan Isi aja tanda (_) dengan nama reader. Maap nih, saya juga lagi pengen nyoba aja fic yang kaya gini. Kalo gak baguss…. *kabur*

**Enjoy~**

**00**

**Chapter 1**

Pemandangan dari dalam kereta tampak begitu indah. Masih terlihat pemandangan yang begitu asri. Membuat mata teduh memandangnya. Pemandangan yang seperti ini sebentar lagi akan berubah dalam hitungan puluhan menit kedepan dari penglihatanku. Pemandangan yang seperti ini mungkin akan kurindukan nantinya oleh penglihatanku.

Di kota Konoha, kota yang akan segera kutempati itu adalah kota yang sibuk, kota yang penuh dengan berbagai macam kegiatan, kota yang keras, dan itu adalah kota dimana tinggalnya kakak tercintaku yang aku rindukan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir ini. Sakura Haruno. Ah, bukan sekarang namanya telah berganti menjadi Sakura Uchiha.

Tiga tahun yang lalu kakakku –Sakura- keluar dari kampung halamannya, mencoba mempertaruhkan nasib untuk bertarung dengan kehidupan yang sengit di kota Konoha. Keinginannya memang sangat kuat, sehingga kedua orang tuaku tidak bisa menghalanginnya pergi. Dua bulan setelah kepergiannya kami mendapat kabar kalau sekarang dia sedang bekerja di perusahaan yang sangat besar sebagai sekertaris Direktur Utama di salah satu perusahan terbesar milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dua tahun yang setelah itu, kami mendapat undangan pernikahan darinya, dan kami sekeluarga pergi ke kota Konoha seminggu sebelum pernikahannya. Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di hotel dan selama itu hanya orang tuaku saja yang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha bersama kakakku. Sebagai pertemuan antara dua keluarga. Aku tidak ikut dan harus istirahat di kamar hotel karena demam tinggi saat itu.

Setelah menikah dengan bos dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, -yang sekarang menjadi kakak iparku- kakakku memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha. Yah, jujur aku saat itu benar-benar marah dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu, karena dia mengambil seluruh perhatian kakakku tersayangku, tapi bagi kakakku mungkin aku sudah berada diurutan setelah si tuan muda itu di hatinya. Bagaimanapun akulah yang paling mengerti betapa cintanya kakakku kepada tuan muda Uchiha itu.

Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan tuan muda Uchiha itu saat di resepsi pernikahan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Kereta Shinkansen yang kutumpangi kini berhenti di stasiun tempat tujuanku. Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Hhh… Benar-benar kota yang sibuk." Aku membawa koperku dengan sekuat tenaga dan segera mencari taksi. Sepanjang aku memandang hanya ada gedung-gedung tinggi. Dan benar saja, aku langsung merindukan kampung halamanku.

'Ayah…Ibu…Aku akan berusaha, walau sepertinya ini akan lebih sulit dari bayanganku. Lihat anakmu ini dari atas sana ya… Aku akan berjuang'

Seulas senyum kini bisa terukir kembali dibibirku. Semangatku muncul kembali saat aku ingat kedua orang tuaku. Aku sudah berjanji didepan makam mereka sehari sebelum aku pergi kesini, bahwa aku akan berusaha tanpa putus asa untuk menjalani kehidupan baruku bersama kakakku (dan juga kakak iparku) di Konoha, tempat tinggalku yang baru ini.

**00**

"Ini kan rumahnya? Alamatnya sih benar…" Aku megecek secarik kertas yang aku pegang, yang berisikan alamat tempat tinggal kakakku.

Diluar dugaanku, kukira tempat tinggalnya megah bagaikan istana karena pemiliknya adalah seoarang tuan muda.

"Besar juga sih…" Aku segera memencet bel pintu. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita dengan di balut setelan kemeja kantor dan blazer-nya.

"(_)-chaaannn~!" Wanita itu langsung memelukku setelah tersenyum senang begitu melihatku.

"Sakura-neechan, aku kangennnn."

"Aku juga. Syukurlah aku tepat waktu. Hari ini sebenarnya aku ada rapat, dan takut tidak bisa menyambut kedatanganmu. Untung saja rapatnya selesai tepat waktu. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Sakura-nee menuntunku kedalam rumahnya.

"Membosankan. Dari dulu aku memang tidak bisa keluar dari desa kita." Aku mngerucutkan bibirku, tanda tak suka.

"Masa sih? Kau akan terbiasa di Konoha nantinya, tenang saja." Dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangis bayi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ya, (_)-chan." Sakura-nee meninggalkanku diruang tamu sendirian.

Kupendarkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut rumah. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, rumah ini begitu nyaman. Ternyata kesan minimalis yang diciptakan bisa membuat perasaanku damai. Rumah ini memang besar kalau dibandingkan dengan rumah biasa. Tapi tidak terlalu besar juga. Aku juga sangat menyukai desain interiornya yang sangat unik.

"Lihat. Siapa yang datang Sayu-chan?" Sakura-nee menggendong bayi berusia sekitar delapan bulanan dan datang menghampiriku.

Ya, delapan yang bulan yang lalu aku dengar Sakura-nee melahirkan seorang anak bernama Sayuri. Saat itu ku sedang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah keatasku. Dan aku menyesal sekali tidak bisa ikut kedua orang tuaku yang datang menengoknya.

"Neechaannn…" Mataku berair saat melihat bayi mungil yang cantik yang memiliki rambut coklat muda, beriris mata onyx, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memeluknya. Dia sangat cantik. Dia mirip Sakura-nee.

"Hahaha…Kau tidak berubah (_)-chan. Tidak bisa sedikit saja melihat bayi kecil."

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Aku menatap Sakura-nee dengan tatapan memohon. Dan tentu saja Sakura-nee seperti biasa tidak bisa menolakku.

"Hati-hati yaa.." Dia memberikan Sayu-chan kepadaku. Aku melihat sesosok tubuh kecil yang sekarang berada ditanganku. Dia terlihat heran dengan wajah asingku, tapi nampaknya dia mulai terbiasa saat aku berkali-kali melemparkan senyum kepadanya.

Bayi ini memang cantik. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya dia memiliki kesan yang berbeda.

"Sayu-chan manis sekali. Boleh buatku kak?" Tanyku asal.

Duk. Sakura-nee memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Dia ini satu-satunya duplikat dari ayahnya yang aku miliki."

"Mirip ayahnya?"

"Sangat mirip! Apalagi matanya."

"Aku rasa dia mirip neechan."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu diawalnya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka mengakui kemiripan Sayuri dengan ayahnya."

"Hoo…" Aku hanya bisa ber-hoo tak jelas. Dan sebenarnya tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kemiripan Sayuri dengan ayahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus kembali ke kantor, (_)-chan. Harus menyiapkan beberapa dokumen untuk besok."

"Oh, begitu… Sayu-chan selalu ditinggal?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku dan Sasuke memang sibuk sekali. Oh, iya (_)-chan, Pengasuh Sayuri ada dibelakang, kalau ada apa-apa temuilah dia, aku titip Sayuri sebentar ya.."

"Ya, selamat jalan."

Kulihat mobil kakakku itu keluar dari garasi dan kemudian menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatanku.

"Hei, Sayu-chan… Kau kesepian?" Bayi ini malah tertawa manis menjawab pertanyaanku.

Gawat. Aku sangat menyukai si kecil ini.

**00**

"Nona (_) . Apa ingin di buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, Bi. Aku mau mandi saja, bisa beritau aku dimana kamarku?"

"Ah, baik. Lewat sini, Nona."

Aku mengikuti bibi pengasuh Sayuri yang sekaligus membantu mengurus rumah kakakku ini. Beberapa kali si bibi mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku telah membantunya menemani Sayuri. Padahal bagiku sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, meski si kecil yang berhasil menarik hatiku itu menyita waktuku.

Aku tidak tau, akan berapa lama aku hidup bergantung kepada kakakku. Meski dia bilang aku boleh tinggal selama yang aku mau, atau bahkan selamanya. Aku tetap merasa tidak enak hati, bagaimanapun kakakku sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dengan orang lain.

"Hhh…Nyamannya." Aku merilexkan tubuhku dengan berendam di air hangat.

Dan mulai memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk kehidupanku. Memang sejak sebelum kedua orang tua tiada aku sudah bermaksud untuk kuliah di Konoha University. Tapi waktu itu aku pikir mungkin itu hanya sekedar niat belaka, tapi akhirnya keadaan berkata lain.

Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku, kakak meneleponku dan mengajakku untuk tinggal di Konoha.

"Argghh..."Aku menggosok rambutku dengan kasar dengan handuk. Aku sungguh frustasi membayangkan harus beradaptasi dengan tempatku yang baru. Namun memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

Tek. Tiba-tiba lampu kamarku meredup tepat setelah aku berpakaian lengkap. Keadaan sekitar menjadi gelap gulita, ditambah lagi hari sudah malam dan tidak ada pencahayaan dari luar.

"Mati lampu?"

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menyusuri tangga dengan perlahan.

"Bii… Lampunya mati. Kenapa ini?" Aku tidak tau kalau masih ada satu lagi anak tangga dan kakiku terasa limbung tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku sendiri.

BRAK! Bagus sekali! Aku terjatuh. Tapi aneh, kenapa tidak sakit? Malah terasa hangat?

Drrtt. Lampu ruang tengah hidup dan refleks aku menutup mataku karena terlalu silau.

"(_)-chan?" Sakura-nee melihatku dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Bisa kau turun dari atas tubuhku?"terdengar suara berat dibawahku dan saatku lihat ada orang dibawahku aku lagsung segera berdiri dan panik.

"Ma-maaaf! Aku tidak sengaja. Ta-tadi lampu mati.. dan.. dan.."

"Ahahaha, kau tidak usah seperti orang ketakutan begitu, (_)-chan." Sakura-nee terkikih melihat sikapku.

Kulihat kearah lelaki itu, mata onyx-nya yang tajam menatapku lekat. Aku semakin takut, apa lagi wajahnya sama sekali tidak ramah. Dingin sekali, bahkan ketampanannya pun jadi tidak terlihat dimataku karena sikapnya yang jelek itu.

"(_)-chan, kenapa kau terlihat bingung? Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan wajah kakak iparmu?" Tanya Sakura-nee memecahkan atmosfir buruk diantara kami.

"Kakak ipar?" Aku memang lupa sekali wajah tuan muda itu. Karena aku memang tidak peduli sama sekali, kalau memori tentangnya hilang dari ingatanku.

"Iya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Suamiku." Sakura neechan merangkul tangan pria yang berada dihadapanku sekarang.

Ah, bagus sekali. Senyumpun tidak. Apa sih yang dilihat kakakku itu darinya? Aku disambutnya dengan wajah malas dan dingin. Dan sepertinya harus ada yang dikoreksi disini. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan keponakanku yang cantik itu.

"Salam kenal, aku (_). Selama tinggal disini aku mohon bantuannya Sasuke-niichan. "Kataku dengan hormat.

"Hnn." Lalu dia pergi begitu saja melewatiku.

"Jangan dipikirkan ya (_)-chan, Sasuke memang agak dingin, tolong maafkan dia ya." Sakura-nee memintaku untuk memakluminya.

"Tidak apa neechan." Aku sengaja tersenyum agar Sakura-nee tidak melihat kekesalanku yang sudah memuncak ini.

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu ya. Kau istirahatlah dulu." Sakura-nee mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Lalu aku menurutinya dan segera ke kamar.

Aku rasa ada unsur pemaksaan disini, saat kakakku diminta menikah dengannya. Apa yang dipikirkan neechan saat memutuskan menikah dengannya? Oh, yaampun… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau aku jadi mulai membencinya kembali.

_To Be Continues …_

**00**

Lanjut gak yaa? Diterima gak yaa? OC nih… Biasanya banyak yang gak suka, kan ya? Bagaimana ini kawan-kawan? Tolong di review deh… *plaak* (Reader: alasan aja lo!)


End file.
